Cactus Juice and Other Poor Decisions
by misszeldasayre
Summary: A collection of drabbles centered on the Gaang's misadventures.
1. Cactus Juice

Cactus juice burns going down. Aang should've recognized the sting, but Sokka urges him on.

"Free drinks! Nothing suspicious about that." Sokka chugs another glass. "Is that a rabaroo?"

"Looks like a barstool…" Aang blinks; it becomes Appa snuffling at Sokka's fingers.

"We're eating well tonight!" Sokka leaps up from the bar, boomerang in hand. Aang's mouth won't cooperate; his tongue is lead. But he lunges for Sokka's legs, wrapping his arms around them, yanking him down.

"Don't let dinner get away!" Sokka wriggles free from Aang, diving towards his prize.

Appa won't be dinner, not on Aang's watch. Launching himself at Sokka's prey, he smacks his head on… wood? Sky-bison are soft, but this… hurts. "Just a stool," Aang sighs.

Sokka spots blood trickling down Aang's forehead. He tugs off his tunic, tying the sleeves around Aang's head to staunch the flow. "Guess we're eating lentils tonight. Again."

* * *

 **For the Pro-Bending Circuit competition, Toza's Gym**

 **Equipment: Sauna**

 **Assigned Pairing: Aang/Sokka**


	2. Moonlight

It's that time of night when Zuko regrets drinking water before bed. Snuggled in his bedroll, too comfortable to move. He wishes he's a waterbender so he can stand where he is, directing his pee downwind from camp instead of marching into the trees. Aang probably gets away with that, lucky kid.

At least the moon illuminates the forest tonight. Too hard to pee when you're lighting your own way.

After dropping his drawers, Zuko remembers Sokka's lament: "My first girlfriend turned into the moon."

Zuko notices the moonlight touching every part of his body... Is Sokka's girlfriend _watching_ him? Can she see his... ? Zuko glances around, furtively covering the crown jewels with his hands. But oh, does he need to go, moon girlfriend be damned.

He uncovers himself, but swears the moon brightens at the sight. Red-faced, Zuko yanks up his pants, resolving to hold it until morning.


	3. Tea at Midnight

**A/N: Yes, I know that Aang and Katara end up together. A writer can dream, though. Set after "The Promise" graphic novel series.**

* * *

"Why are you up so late, Katara?"

The waterbender jumps at Iroh's voice. "General! I- thought you were asleep." She sits at a table in the teahouse, tapping her fingers impatiently. _Waiting,_ Iroh muses, _but for whom?_

"My apologies for frightening you." He heats a mug of water with his palms. "When I can't sleep, I drink lavender tea. Would you like some?"

Katara swallows nervously. "No, thank you. I'll, um, just... head back to bed." She bolts upstairs.

Iroh chuckles. Oh, to be young and in love. A secret rendezvous with the Avatar, he supposes. Pity he interrupted it.

Two cups later, Iroh is startled to hear not the waterbender's voice, nor the Avatar's, but a husky rasp whispering, "Katara? Katara!"

Iroh walks to the pantry to find his nephew covered by nothing but the strategically-placed doorframe.

"Oh gods..." Iroh mutters. "I need another cup of tea."


	4. Dangerous Attraction

**Set during "The Search" graphic novels.**

* * *

"I'll take first watch." Sokka doesn't know why he volunteers. Maybe it's her warrior's stance, her wild eyes.

"Wake me up in two hours," Zuko yawns, stripping off his shirt before lying down. "I'll take over."

The princess trains her gaze on Sokka, baring her canines. Suddenly Sokka's uncertain— is he the hunter or the hunted? Gripping his boomerang, he circles his captive.

"Step away from me!" Azula commands. "You stink like a hog-monkey!" But the hungry look in her eyes contradicts her words; the usual snap in her voice isn't present tonight.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you're complimenting me."

"Maybe." Coy now. "Untie my hands and I'll—" A lingering glance at her captor, head to toe.

"Nice try, but you're not my first prisoner."

Azula shrieks, tendrils of dark hair matted around her face.

"Frustration's not a good look on you," Sokka lies.

* * *

 **A/N: To the guest who asked about Zutara, there will definitely be some more of that. :)**


	5. Sunburn

"Sokka! Help me with the tent!" Katara's cries are met with silence.

Laying in the field, Sokka and Zuko exchange grins. Camp will still get set up and dinner will still be cooked, with or without their help.

Zuko flips onto his back, soaking up the fading sunbeams with a contented sigh. Sokka flips over, too, but grimaces when his bare skin makes contact with the grass.

"What's the face for? Can't handle a little bit of sun?"

"You just loooove showing off your fire resistance, don't you?" Sokka grumbles. "While I'm out here burning to a crisp! The perfect snack for the next lion vulture that flies by."

"That's rough, buddy," Zuko snickers, examining the burn stretching the length of Sokka's torso. "You play with fire… Well, you know how it goes."


	6. Big Mouth

Sokka never keeps his big mouth shut. "You're the greatest warrior I've ever seen— for a girl."

Suki is on her feet, fans drawn, a dangerous smile creeping across her face. "For a girl?"

"Yeah… I mean… you're pretty tough, and you sure know how to hold your own in a fight—"

Toph flicks a booger towards Sokka from her rocky perch, descending towards him.

"Gee, Snoozles, it's like you're begging us to kick your butt." She cocks her head in Suki's direction, questioning.

"We should probably give you what you're asking for," Suki agrees. The note of apology in her voice is drowned out by her wicked grin.

Sokka gulps, backing away from the advancing girls until his back hits the mountain.

"Looks like there's nowhere to run," Toph says.

"Guess you're going to have to get past us," Suki says. "But sure, go easy on us— we're _girls_."


	7. Single on a Shirsu

Galloping across the plains on the back of a shirsu is a special hell Zuko hopes never to experience again. At least the beast's snuffles drown out Iroh's snores. Zuko wishes his uncle had sat behind him. Then Zuko would be the one pressed up against the bounty hunter's back.

But he doesn't have that distraction to take his mind off the pain, and his aching backside can't stand much more of this ride. "How much longer?"

"Don't worry, Prince Pouty, we'll find your girlfriend soon enough."

Suddenly it's very important the bounty hunter understands that this waterbender they're chasing is _not_ his girlfriend. "I'm after her friend," he glowers.

"Right." June doesn't conceal her skepticism, but Zuko's still drawn to her velvety voice.

"So, uh, how about you? Do you have a—?"

She shuts him down with a withering glare. Zuko doesn't speak again until Iroh wakes hours later.


	8. Good Hygiene

Mai hates the water, but then again, Mai hates everything. It's Ty Lee who insists they stop to bathe, though it means prolonging their chase.

"Just a few minutes in the stream," Ty Lee wheedles. "Please? We won't lose the Avatar's trail, not when his bison's shedding."

Azula craves the rush of the chase— the hunt— but she's tired of the smell. "Ten minutes."

Mai groans. Ty Lee giggles, stripping to her underclothes and leaping into the river. Her delight echoes through the forest. Azula unclasps her robe, eying her friend. She momentarily wishes she was a waterbender so she could part the waves. For tactical reasons, obviously. So she could scout for sky bison fur in the water. Not so she could better admire Ty Lee's wet hair streaming down her back. Examining this view, Azula determines they mustn't skip bath time anymore, not even to catch the Avatar.


	9. A Passing Fancy

The palace is isolated, and Ozai is distant. Ursa longs for her village, her freedom. But the Fire Princess cannot escape this cage of flames.

So when she runs into an upstart soldier looking for the throne room, Ursa can't help but smile at his gallantry. Lieutenant Zhao is polite, dashing. He doesn't look through Ursa the way her servants and husband do. He _sees_ her, and for now, that is enough.

She learns he fights under General Shu, that he often accompanies the commander to strategy conferences with the Fire Lord. Ursa paces the corridors, hoping to encounter him again. Most days, she's left with sore feet and a lonely heart. But occasionally, Zhao appears, wandering through the halls. Is he looking for her, too? Ursa knows those are ridiculous thoughts— she's the Fire Prince's wife. No man alive is foolish enough to cross him, even for her.

* * *

 **It's unclear when Zhao's military career begins taking off, so I took the liberty of starting it before Ursa's banishment for the sake of this prompt.**


	10. Sleep Talking

The Fire Lord can't sleep again. Ty Lee can tell by the rustling of his comforter, even through the window. Sure enough, he walks out of his tower, shirtless, onto the parapet where Kyoshi Warriors stand guard.

"It's a quiet night," Ty Lee assures him.

"Still can't sleep. Walk with me?"

Ty Lee falls into step. Quietly, they pace the palace's edge.

"Do you miss her?"

"Mai?"

"Ty Lee nods.

"No." His voice is gravel crunching underfoot.

"I'm stationed outside your room all night. I heard you shout her name in a dream."

The darkness can't conceal Zuko's blush. "What else have you heard eavesdropping on your Fire Lord?"

"A few words— too disjointed to make sense. Peasant, ice…" Ty Lee is surprised to see Zuko redden; he spies a pattern in those words where she sees none.

But all he says is "Guess I do miss… Mai… a lot."

* * *

 **Don't mind me shamelessly shipping Zutara over here!**


	11. Fortune Telling

"Should I make stew or soup for dinner tonight?" Katara's smile does little to appease Aunt Wu's growing frustration.

"I predict you should return your campsite. Start making stew right now! Your friends must be hungry."

The waterbender blinks. "But Aunt Wu, we just ate lunch."

"So did I. Now it's time for my midday nap."

Katara's squeal makes Aunt Wu groan. She isn't skilled at picking up on subtleties. Aunt Wu predicts her nap will be shorter than she'd like.

"I have this weird mole that's been itching and won't stop. It wakes me up and, well… I'll show you."

To Aunt Wu's dismay, Katara lifts her tunic over her head, displaying a prominent mole on her stomach. Aunt Wu sighs. Even if she manages that nap she's craving, it'll be haunted by images of giant moles. So she says the words the girl wants to hear: "I predict…"


	12. Cabbages

Sighing with satisfaction, the merchant places the last head of cabbage onto his cart. An arduous process, repairing the cart and regrowing some produce. Now his cabbage stand's restored— no thanks to the Avatar and his friends.

As the sun rises, shoppers trickle into Ba Sing Se's open air market. Vendors hawk trinkets, fruit, and meat. The cabbage merchant basks in the security of it all. Customers handle his vegetables carefully. There are no signs of orange robes or blue, fur-trimmed tunics.

He congratulates himself on his relocation. The journey past customs was difficult (cursed cabbage slugs!), but he's finally safe.

A shout, followed by a crash, interrupts his reverie. The merchant looks up just in time to see that confounded Water Tribe boy streaking towards his stall, buck-naked, arms full of potatoes.

"My cabbages!" When the dust settles, the cabbage-less merchant shakes his fist, vowing revenge.


	13. The Family Jewels: The Naked Dragon

The Family Jewels: The Naked Dragon

He's called the Dragon of the West for a reason. Iroh rarely misses his military days; on the rare occasions he does, Zuko squashes his nostalgia. Interacting with his nephew reminds Iroh of waging a war. He wants to steer Zuko in the right direction, but in order to win the war, he must lose a few battles.

Iroh knows he should let Zuko win this battle— when his nephew's hunting the Avatar, he doesn't listen to reason. Yet Iroh's dusty and sore from weeks of travel. He longs for a soft bed, a pretty woman, and a hot bath.

When Zuko orders him to leave the hot springs he's just heated to the ideal temperature, Iroh decides he doesn't want to lose this battle.

So he rises out of the water, agreeing to leave. Zuko's shouts of disgust buy Iroh thirty more minutes of relaxation— just as he strategized.

* * *

 **FictionIsSocialInquiry wrote an amazing counterpart drabble from Zuko's perspective! There's a link to "Twice Scarred" in my profile.**


	14. Deal with the Devil

Toph senses the shirsu's footsteps before its breath hits her neck. "Trying to bathe here," she grumbles.

"Sorry to interrupt." The smooth voice, the shirsu, the smell of leather…

"June."

"Ms. Beifong. You can't run from me forever."

"Just as long as my parents keep paying you." Toph steps out of the river. "I trust they're rewarding your efforts handsomely."

"A pity that even with the best equipment on the market, I still can't find their missing daughter."

"Indeed." Toph reaches for her robe.

"Someday they'll grow tired of my… failures. They'll hire someone new, someone far less generous to return you to your home."

"My prison," Toph spits.

"I'm letting you walk free again, but make no mistake: someone new will be hunting you soon. Hope you find a way to evade them."

"Thanks for worrying, Snuffles, but I'll handle it." Toph winks as the patter of paws recedes.


	15. Obsession

His first routine patrol of the South Pole, and Zhao's already disgusted with the Southern Water Tribe. Their primitive housing, their stomach-turning sea prune stews… Zhao hopes he's not permanently assigned to control this headstrong tribe on the Fire Nation's behalf.

That is, until he spots the young chief's wife. Her brown braid trails down her back. Her blue eyes pierce Zhao through his armor as she turns and spots the Fire Nation troops.

"Hakoda!" she calls out fearfully.

The chief runs out of his tent to stand by his wife. "Kya, gather the children."

Her name swims through Zhao's head for weeks, long after his ship has sailed back to the Fire Nation to report on the subjugated tribe. Zhao hates himself for this obsession each day it continues, but he greets Kya in his dreams every night with a smile.

* * *

 **Zhao would be the creepy type to fantasize about Kya. *shudders* More Gaang shenanigans soon- I foresee a spa day for Toph and Katara coming up. :)**


	16. Spa Day

"You wanna do what to my what?"

"The Fancy Lady Day Spa offers full body waxing," Katara repeats.

Toph shudders.

"Come on," Katara wheedles. "I've always wondered what smooth legs feel like!"

"No more makeup?"

"Deal."

That's how Toph finds herself sprawled on a thin table, waiting for the stinging on her calf to subside. Too soon, she feels the hot wax again. She grits her teeth, but can't hold in a yelp as hundreds of hairs are yanked from her skin.

At Toph's cry, Katara touches her shoulder. "Want me to hold your hand?"

Toph snorts. She's faced off against The Hippo, taken a hit to the head from The Boulder. Why is she afraid of a little wax?

"Hands off, Sugar Queen." Toph doesn't make another sound until the waxing ends. Then she grins at Katara, who's eyeing the table apprehensively. "That's how it's done. Your turn!"


	17. Unwelcome Flirtations

The Fire Nation capital is too grandiose and humid for Hakoda's him a blizzard and some polar seal jerky over this palace any day. But the wedding will be over tonight— he'll sail back home soon. What's a bit of humidity to a warrior?

His cheerful facade cracks when he's seated next to Azula at the banquet. Hakoda's heard rumors of her cruelty and insanity. He drains his glass when Azula's mouth curls up seductively. Her eyes glimmer as she examines Hakoda.

"Hello, Father."

He shudders. "No need to call me—"

"You're Zuzu's father-in-law now. I'm his sister. Which makes you my new… relative." Azula leans closer, licking her lips. "I think I'm going to like getting to know you."

When Katara had mentioned that the two families of honor would be seated together at the wedding feast, Hakoda didn't anticipate _this_.

"More wine?" he calls.

* * *

 **Subtle Zutara for the win!**


	18. First Dance

**A follow up to the previous drabble, "Unwelcome Flirtations," set during Katara and Zuko's wedding.**

* * *

By the end of the wedding feast, Azula is asleep, face first in her cake. Hakoda is left with Ursa, the mother of his daughter's new husband, and not much to say. Something about her beauty leaves Hakoda feeling like a young warrior facing his first ice dodging. This fluttering sensation is unfamiliar— he hasn't felt like this since Kya was alive.

Tonight Katara looks like her mother, a vision in white furs, laughing as Zuko leads her around the dance floor. Hakoda aches with pride, seeing her smile at the Fire Lord. He also aches with longing when he catches Ursa's shy glance.

"Would you like to dance?" His hand is outstretched, his chair pushed out, before Hakoda realizes what he's saying. A blush, and her hand touches his. Suddenly Ursa's in his arms, spinning past their children, past the wedding guests, and into the night.


	19. Walking the Tightrope

_Thwack!_ The shirsu's tongue retracts. June's latest victim slumps to the ground. After tying his unconscious body to the saddle, June spots paper in his pocket. A ticket to the circus— tonight, only a mile away. Upon completing this job, she deserves a rest. That's how June finds herself in the front row under the striped tent.

Tiger wolves prance on two paws. Elephant turtles balance on balls. But the most captivating act? The acrobat. All pink ruffles and long braids, she leaps from swing to swing with ease. Her giggles ring through the arena as she contorts herself into shapes June's only imagined— on a wire stretched above the crowd!

June can't shake this acrobat from her mind, so she prowls around backstage, on the hunt. "Teach me some of those tricks?" June proposes when she's face-to-face with the contortionist.

The girl giggles. "My tent's this way."


	20. Beginning Again

After watching Azula toy with Ty Lee, Mai's grown protective of her contortionist friend. She deserves better than a few veiled flirtations and furtive kisses in the dark.

When Suki starts training one-on-one with Ty Lee, always sitting by her during meals and correcting her fan handwork with lingering touches, Ty Lee's not oblivious. She writes Mai, asking for her oldest friend's advice. Should she pursue romance or let Suki's advances fizzle? Mai hesitates so long in writing a reply that the ink from her quill dribbles over the page.

Ty Lee's next letter is sunshine and fire lilies, gushing over Suki's smile, wit, and… assetts. Partners in battle, lovers in peace. The way Ty Lee writes about Suki is so different than the way she whispered about Azula. Full of light, full of hope.

It sounds like Ty Lee's in safe hands, so Mai's worry slowly eases.


	21. Battle of the Masters

**Two connected drabbles for the price of one!**

* * *

"You call yourself a waterbender." Master Pakku paces before the Avatar.

"I was taught by the best." Aang winks at Katara, who stands at the top of the steps to Pakku's arena. She waves in agreement.

Pakku answers him by curling his hands into fists. Aang narrowly sidesteps the icicles aimed at his head. "Whoa!" he giggles uncertainly. This man may be a master bender, but he looks fragile, like the ice he manipulates. Aang worries if he launches a full-scale attack, Pakku won't be able to fend it off. Aang _is_ the Avatar, after all.

So Aang's surprised when he's knocked onto his back, encased in ice. "You actually hit me!" he splutters with excitement as he breaks free.

"I actually hit you?" Pakku scoffs. "You may be the Avatar, but who do you think taught your teacher?"

* * *

"Again!"

Aang's limbs ache, but the thrill of a challenge propels him forward. Pakku repels each of his attacks with small, fluid gestures, looking for all the world as if he was simply watching his students spar rather than fighting the Avatar.

"Jump!" Katara calls, watching the battle with amusement. Moving a millisecond too slowly, Aang trips on Pakku's water whip.

When Pakku knocks Aang down for the tenth time, he grows bored. "Give me a real master to face," he taunts, eyes fixed not on Aang, but on Katara.

She marches into the arena, pushing back the sleeves of her parka. "Hope you're ready to be beaten by a girl," she retorts.

As Pakku opens his mouth to reply, boulders of ice hurtle towards him. They hit the ground where his feet stood moments ago, splintering upon impact. "Finally, an opponent worth my time." Pakku winks at his new granddaughter. "Avatar, watch closely! This is how the masters fight."


	22. After the War

At the Fire Lord's coronation ball, Teo grows tired of open stares and muffled whispers following him around. "It's too hot," he tells his father. "I'm heading outside."

He wheels himself onto the terrace, looking for an empty nook to fade away in. But the palace is swarming.

"Hey! Over here!"

He swivels to find Smellerbee tucked in an alcove. Teo would've wheeled past her without the shout. Now he rolls forward, joining the Freedom Fighter in the shadows. "You aren't dancing."

"Too loud."

Teo nods, distracted by the way Smellerbee's dress hugs curves he hasn't seen before. "You look nice tonight… er, for a—"

Smellerbee stiffens. "I'm a girl."

"I know," Teo replies, admiration in his voice. "I meant for a warrior."

Smellerbee reddens. "You aren't going soft on me, are you?"

Teo coughs. "No, er… definitely not." But the way her eyes glint speeds up his heart.


	23. Zuko's Terrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day

**Another double drabble!**

* * *

When the seas are rough, Zuko's stomach rebels. His breakfast reappears a few hours later, splattering down his robes. His cry of frustration startles the seagull perching on the mast.

The cabin boy stares a little too long as Zuko dashes below deck to change. "Watch it," Zuko commands. "The wind… just blew it back in my face. I'll not have word of this spreading on my ship." But he's too flustered to make any real threats, so the cabin boy scurries away before his Prince can continue.

In the safety of his stateroom, away from prying eyes, Zuko strips off the offending garments and rifles through his trunk for a change. Without knocking to announce his presence, in walks Iroh. He stops dead at the sight of his naked nephew. "Bad timing, Prince Zuko?"

He exits as quickly as he enters as Zuko launches a fireball at the door.

* * *

He's sick of this ship, the smell of saltwater, the taste of bile on his breath. Most of all, he's sick of Uncle's tsungi horn keeping him up when he retires early. Each week, the crew pulls out their instruments and makes pathetic attempts at recreating the music of their nation. Zuko cringes every time they strike up "Smoke on the Water Tribe Village."

Normally, Iroh knocks on the door of Zuko's stateroom until he gives in and emerges above deck, just for a bowl of soup and a few songs. But tonight, no one knocks on Zuko's door. Uncle must be feeling especially bad for his unwanted intrusion this morning.

Zuko finds himself growing increasingly irritated as he waits for a knock. He's fed up with music nights— there's no denying that— but that doesn't explain the pit of loneliness pooling in his queasy stomach. He falls asleep, a frown etched on his face.


	24. A Hairy Breakup

Whenever he's in Ba Sing Se, Aang stops at The Jasmine Dragon for tea. Today, Aang can't help overhearing the couple arguing behind him as he nibbles his cake.

"You said you loved me!"

"Star… look, that was before—"

"Before what, Haru?"

Aang peeks over his shoulder— sure enough, it's Haru, sweat dripping down his stringy excuse for facial hair. Faced with an enraged noblewoman, he looks like he'd rather be trapped in a Fire Nation prison. He'd be no sweatier there, Aang muses.

"Before I accidentally made fun of your father? Before I racked up debt at the Fancy Lady Day Spa? You swore you'd love me no matter what!"

Haru's voice hardens. "That was before you asked me to shave."

"It's either me or the poodle-monkey carcass sprouting from your upper lip."

"Goodbye, Star." His voice almost quivers as Aang turns around to eat his cake.


	25. Hunters

**A follow up to the previous drabbles, "Unwelcome Flirtations" and "First Dance," set during Katara and Zuko's wedding.**

* * *

Azula wakes up with cake smeared on her face, Hakoda nowhere to be found. Still, the wedding is raging and Azula's not going to bed alone. Not with so many options swirling around her.

Ty Lee? That fizzled out ages ago. Katara? Seducing Zuzu's bride would irritate him to no end, but that waterbender's twitterpated with her new husband. Azula scans the revelers, and her eyes land on a tall, handsome man. Tanned, rugged, muscular— Azula wipes off her face and moves in for the kill.

"Princess."

Azula nods approvingly. "You know your place. You are—?"

"Bato of the Southern Water Tribe."

The firebender bites back a purr. "Care to dance, Bato of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"I do," he responds. When he leans into her, close enough to kiss, Azula's blood electrifies. "But I must tell you, I never back down from a hunt."

Azula's smile is wicked. "Good."


	26. The Fire Lord's Cousin

After the war, Katara visits the Fire Palace frequently. She convinces herself it's just because she enjoys her weekly teas with Iroh. Certainly not because she craves contact with the new Fire Lord— a glimpse of his golden eyes, a husky laugh. Sometimes he joins them over tea, and Katara's stomach flutters too much to keep down tea. Recently, he's been too busy.

Iroh grows nostalgic, sharing letters from Lu Ten and paintings of his son. Katara must admit, the former Fire Prince was striking, all angles and familiar golden eyes. She starts to look forward to Iroh's stories filling up the holes Zuko's absence creates. Lu Ten's heroism, his love for his family, his wry sense of humor come to life in Iroh's voice.

Katara starts to wonder… has she developed a crush on Iroh's dead son? No, that'd be nonsensical. As nonsensical as falling for the Fire Lord…


	27. Polar Seal Plunge

**It's a double drabble day!**

* * *

A hand on his shoulder shakes Sokka awake. Burrowed in fur, he groans when he sees his father, silhouetted by the moon. "Time to go," Hakoda whispers.

Sokka stumbles into his parka, following Hakoda and his warriors across the tundra until they reach a stream cutting through the ice. Two men build a fire using wood they carried; Bato and Hakoda pile blankets by the fire.

Hakoda grins wickedly at his son, wriggling out of his clothes until he's wearing nothing but boots. "Polar seal plunging— a time-honored Water Tribe tradition." Then he jumps, a graceless flight into frigid water. Sokka winces as his father clambers out of the water with Bato's help.

Stars twinkle overhead, illuminating the stream. Once Hakoda's wrapped in blankets, huddled by the fire, he waits expectantly, his warriors watching. Sokka gulps.

"Polar seal plunge!" he hollers, stripping off his layers and taking a dive.

* * *

The sea invades his nose as Sokka hits the water with a splash. Floundering to the surface, gulping in a fresh breath. Cheers from the shore batter against his eardrums, filtered through gallons of water and his own pounding heartbeat.

A hand under his shoulder, and Sokka's hauled from the water— what brushes his leg? The ice… or a tiger seal waiting to pounce? No matter now, he's on the ice and his father's wrapping a blanket around him.

Then comes the parka and a steaming mug of tea. Hakoda sits next to Sokka, patting his thin shoulders: "That's my boy!"

At these words Sokka glows brighter than the fire. Bato and the other warriors congratulate him on his bravery, and then they tell stories of their most courageous antics until the moon dangles low in the sky. Sokka's sleepy; he misses the warmth of his bed. But when his family calls for an adventure, he'll always answer.


	28. Uncle Sokka

"Uncle Sokka, Uncle Sokka! Look!" Kya bites her lip in concentration as she pulls the water from her glass and over Bumi's head were it hangs suspended for a moment before breaking in a splash that drenches her brother's lap.

"Ugh." Displeasure evident in the way his eyes roll, Bumi turns to his parents to appeal his sister's antics. Katara is focused on mopping spit up from toddler Tenzin's mouth, and Aang is preoccupied with doling out portions of tonight's stew for his children. "Apologize, Kya," he says without even looking up.

"Sorry," she says almost contritely. Then a smile spreads over her face that reminds Sokka so much of his sister years ago that he has to squint in order to see that his imagination isn't running away from him. "Sorry for being so flameo!" Kya snickers as Bumi's face darkens.

A younger sister tormenting her older brother? Outdated Fire Nation slang that only Aang would think is cool? Sokka's seen this before. He knows how to handle this. But before he can launch into one of his infamous stories, his oldest nephew stands up and stalks into the hallway.

Katara sighs. "Sokka, could you—?"

"I'm on it," he declares, and marches out in the hall to join his nephew.

Maybe the kid's just upset about another meatless stew. Sokka sure is. He squats next to his nephew. "What's up?"

"Kya's just a showoff," Bumi mumbles. "She can bend water. I can't do anything."

Suddenly, Sokka's ten again, frustrated that Katara can bend the world around them with seemingly little effort. All he has is a boomerang, and that doesn't even fly straight.

"Can't do anything?" he exclaims. Bumi's too young to recognize the gleam of a plan flickering through his uncle's eyes. "Guys like us, we don't need bending to fight back. We're the strategists, the brains of the operation. Courageous and tough, that's us."

Bumi perks up at this. "Really?"

"Really." Pleased that his pep talk is received well, Sokka grins. What a receptive audience is before him. "We've gotta show Kya that you don't need bending to tease her."

"Uncle Sokka? You're the coolest."

The Water Tribe warrior flushes with pride at this declaration. Time to live up to that honor. "Operation Kya, Phase One: let me explain…"


	29. Battle of the Buns

**A follow up to the previous chapter, "Uncle Sokka."**

* * *

When Sokka and Bumi sidle back into the dining room, Katara barely glances up from the toddler before her. Tenzin doesn't like eating food so much as he enjoys painting with it, and taking her eyes off of him has proved foolish before.

Glad to see her oldest child looking a bit happier than he did stomping out of the room, Katara thanks Sokka for his help. Leave it to her goofy brother to cheer Bumi up. Her explanations that everyone has unique talents haven't been well-received by Bumi. "You and Dad can bend, Mom," he always sighs, and Katara has to admit her words do sound less sincere because of that. But Sokka understands what Bumi's feeling. He had to deal with Katara as a kid.

Aang has passed out bowls of stew. Everyone's digging in except for Sokka and Bumi. They're eyeing a basket of buns on the table with a hunger Katara's only seen directed at tiger seal jerky.

"Are those… cheesy buns?" Sokka asks reverently.

"Yes," Katara says.

Sokka practically drools at the confirmation. "Did you make them?"

"Shredded the cheese myself."

Sokka snatches the whole basket, placing it before him and Bumi. They both stuff a bun in their mouths before grabbing two more, one for each hand.

"On my count," Sokka whispers. "Ready, aim—"

"Fire!" Bumi shouts, swinging his arm back and launching a roll at his sister. The bun smacks Kya's plate harmlessly, bouncing off and rolling underneath the table.

A moment of silence. Jaws drop, eyes bug, and hands cover faces against more attacks. Before Katara can open her mouth to ask Bumi just what he thinks he's doing, a bun comes hurtling down from the sky and hits Katara's chest.

She swivels to find Sokka laughing as he pulls back again, catapulting another cheesy bun that smacks Aang harmlessly. His eyebrows disappear as they fly to the top of his bald head. He glances at Katara. Her hands have already migrated to her hips, ready to scold Sokka for his unruly behavior. But then she sees Bumi, laughing as he pelts his family with buns instead of pouting, and she shrugs. "Grab some ammunition," she whispers to Aang, and soon the two of them return fire.


	30. Better than Tea

**A bit of fluff for the Pro-Bending Circuit competition. Drabbles to resume shortly. :)**

* * *

Making tea has never been Zuko's strong suit, even after Iroh shows him how to properly steep the leaves in order to avoid a bitter result. So Zuko usually leaves the brewing to Katara. That's why Katara's surprised to find him heating a small, clay teapot in the kitchen after dinner.

The smell of chocolate lures her in, but she lingers at the door because his expression of intense concentration warms her. She finds his furrowed brow and pursed lips that bite back exclamations of frustration endearing. Before she opens her mouth to ask him what he's making, he senses her presence. "Why do I ever try to use a teapot?" he moans. "I should leave it to you, waterbender."

She laughs, and his stance relaxes. "Let me help." When she lifts the lid of the pot, she sees not leaves, but a brown, fine powder. Chocolate. "Where did you get this?" she exclaims.

"Uncle sent it from Ba Sing Se. He ordered a lot of the stuff, thinking he'd love it."

"Chocolate and hot drinks— two of his favorite things!"

"Turns out that its an insult to tea." Katara rolls her eyes as Zuko hurries to clarify. "His words, not mine. Anyway, Uncle may not like it, but the citizens of Ba Sing Se do. They can't get enough of it! The Jasmine Dragon orders a new barrel of the powder every month. Uncle said we may like it, so long as we don't lose our appreciation for tea."

"Never!" Katara declares. "Unless this is better than tea…"

"Don't let Uncle hear you say that!" Zuko's joking, yet Katara imagines that the tea-brewing master would not be thrilled to hear that.

Zuko pours two cups and they taste the hot chocolate at the same time, first taking tentative sips and then gulping down the smooth, rich liquid.

"Mm," Katara sighs as it warms her stomach. "Turns out that this chocolate is Zuko-proof. Make me some more?"

He pulls her in for a kiss before adding a few more scoops of chocolate to the teapot.


	31. Sisterly Love

If Zuzu wants something, it's Azula's mission to make sure she gets it first. Most of the time, he's too weak to fight back. He lets her eat the last sticky bun, steal the fireflakes Uncle Iroh brought him for his birthday, grab his favorite spot on the stone bench next to Mother by the turtleduck pond.

Each time Azula expects to be met with resistance, but he just squashes the frustration that flashes across his face, replaces it with a sigh, and makes do with what's left after her rampage. Pathetic. No wonder their father calls Azula his little warrior. Zuko takes after their passive, pathetic uncle.

When Mai mentions Zuzu has grown sort of cute, Azula doesn't bat an eye. A girl like Mai isn't dumb enough to like Azula's brother. Otherwise Azula wouldn't have a friend like Mai. No one likes a boy who gets beaten by his sister nearly every day during their morning firebending training.

So Azula's surprised when she sees Mai and Zuzu holding hands. First around the palace, and then out in public, too. They make an odd couple— Zuzu, full of energy and emotion; Mai, removed and cold. Azula assumes this farce will end soon, so she's even more surprised when one month ends, then another, and her friend is still dating her brother.

Enough is enough. Zuko's had Mai long enough, and it's Azula's turn now to take what he wants. It starts subtly, a few derisive jokes whispered to Mai, mocking Zuzu's firebending forms and the way he rages when he loses a sparring match. Then it's humiliating stories about Zuzu's first crush. "A maid at our palace, can you believe it? He thought he could marry her and make her Fire Lady someday!"

Mai doesn't laugh, but then again, Mai never laughs, so Azula doesn't know what sort of reaction she was expecting. Maybe agreement from Mai that Zuko is the worst? That doesn't come.

Next, Azula begins to mock the couple— their half-smiles reserved only for each other and their whispers in the garden when they think they are alone. Enough derision, the princess reasons, and Mai will be too embarrassed to press on with Zuko. But Mai's face remains stony, her eyes locked on Zuko and deaf to Azula's snickers.

Finally, Azula breaks out the ultimate weapon: flirtation. If Mai won't mock Zuko or be shamed into leaving him, perhaps she'd prefer the upgraded version of the Fire Prince instead: Azula herself.

The princess summons Mai to her chamber, only to be caught in the bath. She asks Mai to bring her a towel, and watches closely to see if her friend's face flickers. Nothing. Later, Azula tries compliments, after watching Ty Lee eat them up from the palace guards. After she tells Mai that her hair looks stunning, she receives a sigh in reply. When she moves in for a hug— so uncharacteristically Azula that she imagines Mai must understand what she's hoping for— Mai simply stands still and waits for the moment to pass.

It fails— it all fails— and Azula does not like failure. It's an unfamiliar taste, jasmine like her mother's perfume, and burns going down. She resolves to beat Zuko so soundly tomorrow in their next training match that he won't show his face around the palace for weeks. Her fury will not be contained.


	32. A Hairy Night

"Well, his voice sounds handsome," Toph knocks back the rest of her drink. How bad can the rest of him be?"

Sokka plants his palm into his forehead. "Bad. You ever kissed someone with facial hair?"

"Yes," Suki interjects, shooting Sokka a glare. "Be glad you shaved that beard disaster, otherwise you'd be kissing someone else right now." When Sokka's eyes glaze over, she socks his arm.

"Ow!" he yelps.

"You looked like such an idiot with the beard," Toph says.

"I did?" Sokka panics, only for a moment (he's getting quicker). "Hey! Look, Toph, I'm not saying you shouldn't go for it. But I'm saying you shouldn't go for it."

"Which means I'm gonna go for it!" Toph cackles, flicking a booger in Sokka's direction. She marches over to the bar and plops down on an empty stool next to her target. "Hi. Heard you have a mustache."


End file.
